Love Spell
by FieryFafar
Summary: *Selection Stories* A bunch of drunk/lovestruck Pokegirls and very unlucky Pokeboys.


_1. Conflicting_

"Green!" Leaf pounced on the stunned boy from behind. Without haste, her hands moved to his neck and down to his chest, fingers trying to unbutton his shirt. "I miss you. Let's have sex," she whispered huskily into his ear, her legs already wrapped around his waist.

Hearing her words and realizing what she was doing, Green began to completely panic. "Leaf get off me!"

_2. Twinleaf_

"Here's a scarf for you! I made it out of our undying love!" Hikari cheered as she flailed the green scarf in front of Jun. She hopped and skipped in his room like a little girl, happy at the gift she made for him.

Jun, however, was gasping in the pile of 151 homemade clothing she made for him.

And it baffled him that she was able to knit all of them in a week.

Horrified, the young blonde madly shook his head. "No more, Hikari! No more!"

_3. Dualrival_

The two trainers stood quietly, both facing each other for battle. Cheren's posture was in pride and confidence, like how a leader should. His opponent, a young female brunette, faced him, eyes narrowing as she reached for her Pokéball.

_This is it_, the girl thought. _I'm going to ace this battle as prove to Mr Cheren that I can-_

"Babyyyyy!"

Both froze at the sound of the sudden shriek. Before Cheren could turn around, something – or someone – tackled him in a horrifyingly tight hug.

"My Cherry Berry Werry! I love you oh my Arceus I found a Caterpie today it reminded me of you _YIIII!_" Bianca happily twirled as she clung to his neck. Taken aback by the surprise attack, it in the end, Cheren was also spun around like a rag doll.

The more she twirled, he more he felt like losing his lunch. "B-Bianca! L-let…go_AaaAhhh!_"

The pigtailed brunette could only gawk as she saw the strange incident. If she wasn't mistaken, the blonde woman she saw right now was the same woman that gave her her Oshawott. "Um…" she said slowly, one finger rose in question. "Should I come back later or…?"

_4. Soulsilver_

Silver slept peacefully. He brought his covers closer. It was a windy autumn morning; the perfect opportunity to nap until the evening.

And to make this even more perfect, Kotone was out in Kanto.

Yes. That means more peace and quiet for him.

A smile curved up his lip. "Finally, some peace and quiet.

Well, that was the plan – until he felt something moving inside his blanket.

Silver opened his eyes woozily. He looked at the edge of his bed. A small bump was slowly creeping towards him. _Must be Sneasel_, he sleepily thought. Fairly annoyed, Silver waved his hand away. "Sneasel, get out of my bed. I need some alone time."

To his chagrin, the lump shook and moved closer.

Silver sat up straight, getting slightly irritated. "Sneasel, how many times do I have to tell you to-?"

"Snea?"

There was a sound, but it wasn't coming from the bump. It made Silver look to his left. How shocked he was to see Sneasel standing on his doorframe. Confusion was sparked in the Pokémon's eyes, but definitely flaring in the human's. The redhead focused his attention back at the bed. _If Sneasel's over there…_ Whatever the thing was, it was closing in faster.

"What the…?"

Suddenly, "Silvy!" The thing – or rather, person – jumped out of the covers and locked Silver in a hug attack.

His silver eyes were wide as ever. "K-K-_Kotone!_" Silver gasped out loud. The impact made him fall on his back. He wasn't fooled. The young woman on top of him was none other than Kotone.

The pigtailed brunette nuzzled on the boy's cheek like a Pokémon, completely ignoring the fact that Silver was flabbergasting. "Oh my Arceus Silvy! I miss you! I came back from Kanto as soon as possible and decided to give you a surprise visit! Aren't I the sweetest?"

To Kotone, it may seem adorable. But to Silver, it was the most horrible thing she had ever done. "G-get…out of _**MY HOUSE!**_"

_5. Ferriswheel_

"Hey N."

"Hey Whi- _WHAT THE WHAT?!_" N screamed as he faced a certain brunette leaning against the doorframe. She was holding her hip, lips posing a very sexy smirk.

But White wasn't wearing her usual attire. Oh no.

What made N gawk in total shock was the fact that she was wearing something…'less' than anything casual.

To be frank, White was wearing black and blue lingerie, a pair of fishnet stockings, and a pair of black, shiny high heels. Her hair was free from any bind, letting her brown waves linger down her bare shoulders. The teen gave a flirty pout, aqua eyes focusing on the flabbergasted greenette. One of her fingers twisting the locks of her brown hair, White sulkily purred, "Hey big boy. Ready for some life lessons?"

N quickly covered his eyes with his trembling hands. His heartbeat accelerated each second. The young man was both confused and utterly terrified. "W-White! Put some clothes on!"

But to his chagrin, she ignored his plea. To make matters worse, N heard footsteps closing in.

"Don't be shy. Time to prove to me that you have the 'Gropius' in you…" White walked closer. Her seductive smirk grew wider as she closed the distance between them.

N was panicking and hyperventilating each second. Thinking fast, N stood up, turned around, and dashed towards the nearest window.

…And jumped through it.

Luckily, Zekrom appeared in the nick of time to catch N and flew him off.

Shocked that the young man would pull such an act, White quickly ran towards the window and peeked outside. "N! Come back and _LOVE ME!_" She looked to the skies and whistled loudly. A few seconds later, Reshiram appeared before the brunette. Taking one sharp breath, White hopped through the window and landed on her legendary. "After my Gropius!"

The chase between the two, disoriented heroes had begun.

Reshiram sighed heavily under his breath as he zoomed. 'This is the last time I let White drink excessively…'

_**END.**_


End file.
